Klaus Katzmann
"I saw this in a dream, it's going to be wonderful." Klaus is a Human Wizard played by Naomi. Biography Early Life Born in Vodenstadt, Klaus lived a fairly normal life with his parents and three siblings with the only a few odd occurrences that were written off as extreme luck. That was until he was thirteen when, during an argument with his brother, he accidentally used magic to throw his brother into the wall almost killing him. He was taken almost immediately to the local Cathedral where he was sanctioned and taken to the nearest Wizarding Complex. Life in Wizarding Schools Joining the Inquisition Time Spent AWOL Not much has been revealed about the seven and a half years of Klaus' disappearance. Only Klemens and Ester know the details aside from him. He has however revealed that he was a pirate for at least part of that time. Description Appearance Klaus is 5'7" and rather slim with sun-tanned skin and messy dark brown hair. He has pale brown eyes and a scruffy beard. Unlike most Arcanists, Klaus dresses rather outlandishly in a mix of Arionnic and Nardan styles with lots of colour and exotic fabrics. Underneath the many layers of fabric, he wears a simple white shirt with a pair of leather bracers on each wrist that are used for concealing items. Personality Keeping up a cheerful front, Klaus rarely appears to take many things seriously. He cracks a lot of (often inappropriate) jokes and flirts with many different people (though mostly Clara and Lothar). However, despite this, he does seem to care a great deal for his friends and allies. Relationships Klemens Vollmacht Klemens and Klaus were previously Inquisitorial Acolytes together under Inquisitor Loche. Closer in age than the rest of the Acolytes, they found that they worked well together and had a few common interests. After Klaus joined the Inquisition permanently, he and Klemens practised together fairly regularly. It was Klaus who taught Klemens a lot about the Arcane. After Klaus' apparent return from the dead, the two have expressed happiness about being reunited however the full fall out of Klaus' disappearance has yet to be discussed. At one point, Klaus described Klemens as being his best friend. Volo A faithful familiar that takes the form of an extremely fluffy pygmy falcon. He provides support both tactically in his reconnaissance abilities and emotionally. Clara Edelweiss While they haven't known each other that long, Clara and Klaus have quickly formed a flirtatious and good-humoured friendship. Due to their similar roles in battle, they often find themselves at the back of the fight and have had to try to defend each other during combat. Clara was the first one that Klaus told about his sister. Ester Montero Ester is a mercenary that Klaus hired to protect him on the road to Vodenstadt. While travelling together, they formed a very close bond where he confided in her a great deal. Extremely confident in her abilities and eager to continue their friendship, Klaus began plotting ways to get Ester to join the Inquisition with him. This proved far easier than he'd initially expected. Lothar Hermann Since their first meeting, Klaus has repeatedly expressed both attraction to and admiration of Lothar thanks to his impressive stature, build and abilities. Whether any of these feelings are reciprocated is unknown. Johanna Loche It is thanks to Loche that Klaus left the Wizarding School of Cothenburg in the first place. She stoked a passion for magic in him that had long since died out and indulged in his intense need to feel free. As such, she earned herself a fiercely loyal arcanist who constantly strove for self-improvement. This was no doubt her goal in the first place. Livina Reiter Livinia and Klaus have a fairly good relationship if not a particularly close one. She was happy to find him alive after his seven and a half year disappearance and assisted him in locating Klemens. Character Information Notable Items * Klaus' Staff: '''Made from an unknown dark wood with an unknown purple gem fixed in the centre. It has a number of silver lines running across it forming geometrical shapes. The staff is his main arcane focus. * '''Klaus' Wand: '''A simple wand made from mahogany, it has three small sapphires set into the middle in a line. It is especially narrow and is concealed beneath the bracer on his left wrist. This is one of his back up arcane focuses. * '''Arcane Ring: Worn on the middle finger of his right hand, it is a silver band with a large sapphire in the centre that is engraved with an arcane sigil. This is one of his back up arcane focuses. * Spell Book: A collection of papers that all appear to be recipes bound in a battered leather cover. Actually trying to follow any recipes will prove disastrous as each one is actually a coded spell. * Diamond Necklace: '''A 300gp diamond necklace. Intended for revivification use. * '''Robe of Scintillating Colours: Found while digging through past members' items. He requested its use and was permitted. * Bag of Holding: A rune adorned satchel that he spent multiple weeks enchanting during some time off. He is incredibly proud of it. * Fine Feathered Cap: A stylish piece of headwear he purchased from Ester. Abilities Feats *Resilient: Constitution *Lucky Class Abilities *Spellcasting & Ritual Casting *Arcane Recovery *Divination Savant *Portent *Expert Divination Spell Casting As a level 9 wizard, Klaus has access to 5th level spells. *'Cantrips' **Dancing Lights **Fire Bolt **Mage Hand **Prestidigitation *'1st Level' **Comprehend Languages **Detect Magic **Find Familiar **Identify **Mage Armour **Magic Missile **Shield *'2nd Level' **Detect Thoughts **Gentle Repose **Knock **Mind Spike **Misty Step **Spider Climb *'3rd Level' **Clairvoyance **Counterspell **Fireball **Remove Curse **Sending **Wall of Sand *'4th Level' **Arcane Eye **Banishment **Locate Creature *'5th Level' **Rary's Telepathic Bond **Scrying Trivia * Klaus' fashion sense is akin to that of a colour blind drunkard stumbling through a clothes shop and calling it a day. He owns multiple outfits. They are all terrible. * Klaus suffers from minor claustrophobia becoming stressed and panicky when trapped * There are three somewhat battered books in Klaus' possession that he purchased in Arionne. He reads them when bored despite almost knowing them by heart as this point as well as using two for reference when working on arcane equations. ** "An In-Depth History of the Arionnic Wars" by Égide Jauffret ** "Detailed Fundamentals of Non-Linear Transumatative Effects" by Geneviève Delaplace ** "Innovations in the Parallels between Evocative and Abjurative Practices" by Benoît Poullain Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Inquisition Members